


Jurassic Park: Slightly Revised

by TheMaskedShadow



Series: Jurassic Park: Slightly Revised [1]
Category: Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dinosaurs, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Violence, Why Did I Write This?, good luck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaskedShadow/pseuds/TheMaskedShadow
Summary: Cassandra 'C.J. or Casey' Brackenholm, the daughter of John Hammond, she took her mother's maiden name after moving out. (Lets pretend that that's her mother's maiden name. Okay?). At eighteen, she moved to America on a visa for collage. At twenty-one, she became an American citizen. At twenty-two, she  joined the Navy as a fighter pilot. She became the best there was. At twenty-four, she went down over Iraq, injuring her right leg and knee badly enough to be honorably discharged. Now, two years later, at twenty-six, after no contact with her over-achieving father, she gets a call to come to Jurassic Park. This is the story of Casey Brackenholm.(Also, I don't know how old Malcolm is, so I am making him about 27.)
Relationships: Ian Malcolm/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Jurassic Park: Slightly Revised [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798144
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. The Smart One and the Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> I have always wanted to make one of these, with Malcolm. Especially after seeing Lost World again and being reminded how much I hate Sarah Harding. I really don't like her. It seemed she's the one who always got them in trouble. I have not yet read the books, so please excuse my use of only movie-centered knowledge. Thank you!  
> Also: this is part of a series and will be continued with the Lost World after I finish this one.

Her knee still pained her at times. Her leg did too. Mostly though, it was walking so much that her leg gave out under her. It happened occasionally. She could run though. She was light on her feet so it didn't bother her leg too much. The crash was just a little bit more than necessary, she thought. 

She could hear her father's voice in her head. 

_"You don't have to leave, Cassie! You shouldn't! "_

she had answered, _"I do and I will. Goodbye, Da. "_

Scottish American had a new meaning now. She was Scottish and she was an American citizen. Had been since she was 21. Her father had stopped talking to her after she enlisted in the Navy. 

_"You'll be killed, Cassie! Don't do it! Be more like your sister, use less of your adventure sense and more of your COMMON sense. "_

She hadn't listened. Maybe she should have. 

Since the accident, she now worked as a mechanic on Ole Miss Campus in Oxford, Mississippi. She also taught an advanced mathematics class there days a week at the Engineering school on Campus. She loved her job and hated taking time off. So why was she standing in the lobby of the Jurassic Park building, waiting on the others and her father, having already been shown around slightly by her cousin, Shane? That was a good question. Why was she?

She had gotten a call from her father, two weeks ago, asking her to come here in order to back him up. She hadn't exactly backed him up. She disapproved of the idea. What was it she had heard one of the others say? Oh yeah, as he put it, Life finds a way. The animals would eventually get smarter. They'd escape. And then, they'd learn to swim. They'd get to America and South America and Canada. From Alaska, they could get to Russia, from there, everywhere else. It was inevitable. It was a bad idea. Though, she hadn't saw the others yet, she had listened through the intercom, the one she spoke about, or rather thought about, was obviously smarter than her father. He had a point.

She was then startled from her thoughts as a door opened at the top of the staircase, her father being the first out. Casey stood from her seat and walked with only a slight limp up the stairs. 

"Hey dad."

Her father motioned to her, "everyone, this is my daughter Cassandra. She's a teacher of mathematics at Ole Miss school in America."

Casey rolled her eyes, "it's Casey or C.J. and I'm only a teacher part time. I'm mainly a mechanic on Campus." 

The others nodded. Casey noted that there was only one girl. A blonde, sensible clothes wearing, girl. Yay. At least she wasn't in a dress. Casey herself wore boot-cut jeans, tennis shoes, a grey t-shirt with a flannel shirt over it, unbuttoned and sleeves rolled up. Her Top Gun hat on her head, she nodded at them as her father introduced them.

"Cassie, this is Dr.'s Alan Grant and Ellie Sattler, they're paleontologists. You already know Donald, and this is Dr. Ian Malcolm, mathematician and chaotician."

Casey shook hands with them, skipping over Gennaro. Grant was a bit tense, she noticed, Ellie a bit overjoyed, Genarro a bit frustrated and angry, and Malcolm a bit cocky. 

Her first impression was that Grant was the one who had said that Life finds a way, but she mistaken as she heard them speak.

Ellie smiled at her, "It's nice to meet you Casey. How'd you end up in America?" 

As Casey opened her mouth to speak, Genarro cut in, "I don't think we have time for chit-chat."

Casey glared and narrowed her eyes at him, "excuse you, did she ask you? No? No, she didnt . I do believe she was asking me. Shut your mouth and stand down before I decide to gouge your eyes out with a blunt knife. And I will do it."

Genarro shut his mouth and turned pale. He backed up and leaned against the railing. Casey noticed her father not paying attention, Grant's mouth turned up in a small smile, Ellie grinning, and Malcolm trying to hold in his laughter. 

Casey looked at Ellie, "As I was trying to say, I moved to America after I graduated High School so that I could go to collage in America."

Ellie nodded, "That's nice. How did you end up teaching though?"

Casey shrugged, "got in a bit of an accident. I was in the Navy. "

"She wasn't just in the Navy, she was the best Pilot the Navy had ever seen!" A voice came from below.

" Grandpa!!! " two kids yelled. 

"Kids!" Her dad yelled back.

it took her a second , but Casey then recognized Tim and Alexis, her sister's kids. "What am I, chopped liver?"

Lex looked up and grinned, "Aunt C.J.!"

Tim then looked, " Aunt Casey!! "

They hugged her so hard she stumbled back, her leg giving out on her. Luckily, a hand caught her from behind before she bit the ground. After the kids let go of her in order to bombard her dad with questions, she turned to thank the owner of the hand, she then noticed it was Malcolm.

she smiled at him, "Thanks, Malcolm."

He shrugged and smirked. " no problem, 'Brackenholm'. "

She raised an eyebrow, she had never said her surname. 

"I read your- your dad's auto-biography." He replied. He stuttered. That gave it away. He was the smart one.


	2. Oh yeah, that's a dino- wait, no, it's a goat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while! Here it is anyway. As usual, if I have not put the scene correctly, please tell me. Have fun and Don't get killed.  
> Sorry it's really short! I'll either edit this chapter and add onto it to make it longer or just go ahead with another chapter. Sorry!

Casey blinked at Malcolm, "Course you did." She snapped out of it and turned to the voice that had spoken earlier.

"Shane, get your lazy butt outside."

The black-haired, twenty-eight year-old cousin of hers just grinned and turned to head out the door.

"Well," Her Father said, "let's get you going, shall we?"

Casey eased her way down the stairs, Lex talking her ears off on her left. Her feet touched the bottom and she was able to walk normally to the vans out front. She stopped next to Ellie and laughed at seeing Grant being followed by Tim. 

"He's so childish, but he doesn't even realize it." Ellie sighed, speaking of Grant. 

Casey shrugged, "Least he isn't dead yet." Ellie gave her an odd look but shrugged it off.

There were two vans, and Tim and Lex were somehow coerced (or more like forced) into the van with Genarro. Ellie was sitting in the front passenger seat of the other with Grant next to her and Malcolm behind Ellie. Casey was about to climb in next to Malcolm but, her phone rang.

She looked at the caller ID, 'Sam'. Course it would be him. Sam was her ex fiancé. He had cheated on her while she was in Afghanistan and she'd found out after her surgery when Sam had left his phone in the room with her while going to the bathroom. She hadn't read anything, no. Just seen the caller ID when the name Karen popped up on it. So, naturally, Casey had asked Sam about it after he got back he had lied, saying it was his cousin. Fast-forward a couple years, to just about three months ago, his 'cousin', Karen, had been visiting and Casey was out teaching that particular Wednesday, so when she got back and found them in bed together, she found out that Karen wasn't his cousin, just the girl he'd been cheating on her with. 

She looked at the caller ID and then canceled the call. She'd talk to him later. Maybe. 

Casey hopped in next to Malcolm and shoved her phone into her pocket. 

Malcolm raised his eyebrows at her as she got settled, an obvious look of contempt on her face. 

"Ex troubles?" He asked.

She glared at him, "None of your business, actually."

He shrugged, "Okay, then." 

She looked out the window and stared at the empty fields there and sighed.

A little while and a few paddocks later, they sat next to the T-Rex paddock, there was no movement. Grant crawled to the back and looked out the window, leaving Ellie in the front. Casey looked out the window with Malcolm looking over her shoulder. It was quiet for a minute.

Malcolm broke it, "God creates dinosaurs, God destroys Dinosaurs, God creates man, man destroys God, Man creates dinosaurs." He shook his head.

Ellie took a breath, "Dinosaurs... eat man, Woman inherits the earth."

Casey stifled a laugh as both men looked at Ellie like she was crazy. Ellie leaned closer to the window. 

A goat came out of the shaft in the paddock and Casey smirked, this was going to get bloody. 


	3. Looking for helper. (A/N)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody who has read this. This is not a chapter. I apologize.

Hey everybody! Sorry, I'm busy with my other fics and don't really have much time now that school is starting back up for us homeschoolers, so I am looking for one or two people who would like to be co-authors in order to keep the story going. I don't really know how it is going to go, so I say just take a whack at it and try your best.   
Message me to add you as an author. Again: only one or two people. Only 1 or 2.  
Thanks!  
-The Masked Shadow-

**Author's Note:**

> what did you think? Comment please. I take constructive criticism. Also, if I missed out on or messed up some scenes, please tell me. Thanks!


End file.
